


Avengers: "___" Would Include...

by BOOdalinski



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOOdalinski/pseuds/BOOdalinski
Summary: Ready to read about life with your favorite Avenger(s)? (Hint: Click the link)Chapter 1: Going on a Road Trip with Their S/OChapter 2: Reaction to Their S/O Being Sick





	1. Road Trip

_**Bruce Banner/Hulk** _

  * **He’d backseat drive.** Until you threaten to turn the car around. Still, if you deal with road rage, prepare to have Bruce act as your personal therapist. Any sass you throw his way will be met with a grin.
  * **Hulk would load the car.** Imagine it: standing by the car, hands on your hips as you guide the giant Avenger on where each item goes. All that strength at your disposal? It’s quite thrilling–even when you’re performing relatively mundane tasks. 
  * **He’d try to drive the entire trip.** Emphasis on try, as you’d force him to rest. An insomniac, Bruce requires little sleep to function. That being said, you’d use his lack of sleep to highlight an increase in accident risk. Your threats to drug him would be his breaking point, palms up in surrender, he’d relent with good-natured reluctance.



**_Loki_ **

  * **He’d want to teleport.** Let’s be honest, the only reason Loki would go on a road trip is if the car itself needs to be moved. Otherwise, he has and will pull you close and transport you to the desired location. England, France, Germany–he’d take you all over the world. 
  * **He’d want to hire someone else to drive the car.**  Loki’s a first class style traveler. He expects only the best. Being a god, he’d have no problem finding someone to drive your car whilst you and he travel in a limo–Loki style. 
  * **He speeds.** Prepare to feel genuine terror. You’re going to get arrested! No way a cop would let him off with a warning. When he inevitably gets pulled over, Loki would just manipulate the police officer into letting them leave.
  * **Seeing his reaction to gas stations and fast food.** Is this…you can’t be serious. This isn’t food. You’d grin, trying not to laugh.  _“Did I do something to warrant your anger?”_



_**Thor** _

  * **Using Jarvis to drive.** Does Thor know how to drive? Nope. He’s never needed to learn. Unfortunately, this leaves you to drive the whole trip–unless he’s able to get Stark to loan the two of you a self-driving car. With his disregard for delicate technology, however, Tony would only do it as a favor to you.
  * **Playing car games.** Twenty questions would be interesting, and you’d both prefer Semi-Truck Colors. Don’t know how to play? You’d pick blue, giving him the color red. Each time you see a semi with your color, you get a point. You can either play to a number, or until a certain time. While it may sound bland, Thor’s competitive nature would only ignite your own.
  * **Teaching him about technology.** This is more difficult than you might expect. Being a god, Thor still totes a massive ego. The first lesson would be about WiFi. After all, you can’t watch Netflix without it–unless you want to run up a massive cellphone bill.



_**Steve Rogers** _

  * **He drives the speed limit.**  Another backseat driver, Steve cares about safety. You love him, you really do…but no. All the other cars are passing you! No matter what you say, however, he wouldn’t budge. Still, your ever patient Avenger would take any grumpiness with a grin. On the bright side, you’ll always feel safe with him behind the wheel.
  * **Wanting to get him a cane from the gas station.** If he’s going to act like an old man, he might as well look the part. 
  * **Wanting to punch people for ogling him.** He’s a person, not a piece of meat. Besides, _you’re_ the only one that’s allowed to eye-bang him. Being the prime specimen he is, Steve would attract attention from highly attractive individuals–making you more than slightly uncomfortable. Sensing your dropping self-esteem, Steve would wrap his arm about your waist, leaning down to administer a sensual kiss: one usually reserved for the bedroom.
  * **He’d clean the windshield at gas stops.** If you want the car to last, you gotta take care of it. You’d make faces at each other as you watch him. Pulling back, he’d nod to the windshield. See any spots. (Once it’s all cleaned, point to his face and he’ll laugh.)



_**James “Bucky” Barnes** _

  * **Taking shifts.** The agreed arrangement would be one drives while the other sleeps. Of course, this isn’t how it’d go. He’d make sure to stay awake, keeping you company with a supply of music and conversation. When he’s driving, however, he’d make sure you take a nap. You’d wake up, horrified to find he’d driven far longer than a single shift. Don’t worry, doll, he likes the silence. Plus, he’d been worried about you becoming sleep deprived. 
  * **Surprising him with a 1940′s playlist.** Bing Crosby, the Andrews Sisters? How about…gasp…Benny Goodman! This would lead to the awaited conversation about what’d it have been like if he’d met you before Hydra. Prepare to blush a _lot_. (Remember: Bucky used to be quite the lady’s man, cocky and bold.)
  * **Slow dancing in the hotel room.** Having spent the day talking about his life before Hydra, you’d both feel the urge to dance. Of course, true swing dancing leaves you frozen in awkward unskilled fear. Whilst getting ready for bed, he’d fiddle with your phone until “I’ll Be Seeing You” fills the small room. Pulling you into his arms, he’d lead you through the dance, gazing into your eyes as he softly sings along. 




	2. Sick S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Coughs up lung* Help…me… *Feebly applies more Vicks.*

**_Bruce Banner (and Hulk)_ **

  * **He’d keep you in bed.** If he catches you trying to overwork yourself, Hulk would take over. Giving you a stern scolding, he’ll swoop you into his arms, unabashed by his willingness to force you to rest. When Bruce comes back, shooting up in confusion, he’d be surprised by the scowl you’d send him from you blanket cocoon (which would also double as a restraint).
  * **You wouldn’t want to bother him.** Thus, you’d suffer in silence to the point of tears. Unable to stand the burning sting of your throat, you’d finally relent and shuffle into his lab. At the sight of your watering eyes, he’d immediately stop what he’s doing, giving you his absolute attention.
  * **He’d pamper you.** Bruce loves it when you look up at him, trusting that he’ll make it all better. He doesn’t deserve you, but for some reason, you’d chosen him. That being said, he’d have to endear _some_ sass from his favorite patient. “ _Are you sure I’m not dying?_ ” you’d wheeze, making him smirk as he places a damp washcloth on your forehead.  _“I_ am _a doctor, you know.”_



**_Loki_ **

  * **He’d be fascinated with Vicks.** While the smell is a bit strong for his taste, cooling nature of it would have his brows raised. Perhaps the two of you should investigate the full extent of its uses at a later date… *Steals jar of Vicks, only to face your wrath when you need it again*
  * **He’d massage your feet, hands…anywhere he can reach whilst lounging about with you.** Loki is full of surprises. When he absently starts to knead your lower legs, it’d even shock him. 
  * **You’d exploit his Frost Giant heritage.** No fever can withstand his deliciously chilled hands massaging your scalp–all whilst you dreamily trace the ornate patterns on his skin. It’d be one of the rare occasions he allows you to see him like this. Even the God of Mischief can feel insecure.
  * **He’d underestimate the power of colds.** It’s just a ‘ _mortal_ affliction’. You’d _try_ to warn him about being contagious, but he wouldn’t listen–simply giving a laugh as he assures you he’s faced far more frightening opponents and survived. Cut to a week later, though, and he’d be certain of his imminent demise.



**_Thor_ **

  * **He’d get in your way–just to mess with you.** _Damn it, Thor, I need that!_ You’d grouch, snatching the Vicks from his massive hands. Ah, but he’s never seen such an ointment before. Frustrated, you’d scoop a large glob from the container and smoosh it into his palm. _There, now rub it on your chest._  
  * **Wanting him to get sick.** Having never experienced a cold, Thor has no respect for your current malady. While, yes, he’s clearly endured worse, his sentiments are of little help. “Come, I once had my femur shattered in the middle of battle. If I could fight and win, surely you can defeat such a tiny cold.” *Glares over tissue*



**_Steve Rogers_ **

  * **He’s the only normal one.** While he never gets sick–another enviable effect of being perfect–he remembers the common cold. Grumpy, tired, begging for the sweet relief of death? He’ll play along, telling you he saw Fury in a bad mood earlier. (To which you’d narrow your eyes in serious contemplation…)
  * **He’d make you hot chocolate.** What better way to relieve congestion than with the steam of your too-hot-to-drink beverage? Laughing whilst you try to fish out the marshmallows with your tongue, he’d wrap an arm around you, providing extra warmth.
  * **He’d ensure you drink plenty of fluids.** Let’s be honest, Steve is hot in all ways. Since he’d have you wrapped in blankets, nestled against him, you’ll be sweating out most of your sickness. A major mother hen, he won’t be satisfied until you’re using the bathroom on an hourly basis.



_**James “Bucky” Barnes** _

  * **He’d be content with some relaxed movie time.** While you’re busy lecturing him about staying away and saving himself, Bucky would grin, shaking his head as he scrolls through Netflix movies. 
  * **He’d dutifully be your pillow.**  After all, you’d have a hard time breathing without an obscene number of pillows. Bravely risking contamination, Bucky would secure your internal air supply, as he keeps you at an optimum incline. As he’s warm and perfect for snuggles, you wouldn’t complain.
  * **Wanting to care for you, he’d call Steve for advice.**  Once you fall asleep, Bucky will be reluctant to leave. Perhaps he could stick around to help clean? Or maybe some soup… Soup always helps, right? And what about medicine? You’d wake to the sound of him hauling bags of every comfort item imaginable into your home–giving a somewhat sheepish explanation at your shocked expression.  _“I wasn’t sure what would actually help, so I, er…got a bit of everything.”_ If you weren’t a mess of snot and sweat, you’d have given him an extra thankful kiss.



* * *

##  **BONUS:**

Their reactions to Disney…

  * **Bruce Banner:** While Bruce has already seen the Disney movies, Hulk hasn’t. Nothing is better than watching his reactions. He’ll cheer, cry, and laugh at all the parts you did as a child. When you watch _Mulan_ , he’ll try to impress you with his _true_ ability to easily survive an avalanche–unlike the puny human in the movie. (When Shan Yu dies, Hulk would give a satisfied nod. Good.)
  * **Loki:** All I can say is save _Frozen_ for the end. After hearing ‘Let it Go,’ and realizing how much it applies to Loki’s unresolved past, you’d be making Elsa puns whenever possible.  _“Aren’t you cold in just that? Oh, wait–sorry! I keep forgetting the cold never bothered you, anyway!”_
  * **Thor:** Ah, they remind him of tales they tell children on Asgard. Of course , those stories tend to be more graphic and filled with gore…but close enough. (He’d shrug at your horrified expression.)
  * **Steve Rogers:** _How_ has he not seen any Disney movies? It should have been the first thing Fury showed him, but obviously the agent had failed. Steve would lean back, arms draped over the sofa as he watches you sing along to the songs, finding you much more entertaining.
  * **James “Bucky” Barnes:** Finally, the time had come! You’d been determined to reconnect Bucky with the wonders of Disney–and with your forced hospice, now was the perfect time. Not only would he genuinely enjoy the films–growing relaxed enough to audibly laugh–Bucky would feel normal, even as he recalls his first viewing of Bambi in 1942.




End file.
